Light in the Darkness
by athrunzala
Summary: Sequel to Genesis War. Set one year later, Yuffie and Vincent have been married a short time, but there are forces at work that could end them forever. Rated M for language and violence. Yuffentine.
1. Happenings

Warning: This fic was entirely conceived while watching Law and Order SVU! It is also a little more violent and language filled than most of the stuff I write. Therefore, if you are not over 18, you should turn around and leave right now! Rated M for strong language and violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus, or anything in the way of true ownership! Please don't sue me over this piece of expression.

Light in the Darkness

By athrunzala

Instance 1:

Happenings

Yuffie awoke, a cold sweat covering her entire body. She had been having the same nightmare since that night. Since that night that _he_ had saved her. It was because of him that she was alive. And there wasn't a day that went by that she wasn't grateful to him. Grateful not only that he had saved her life, but also because he was also willing to let her stay with him in Nibelheim. It wasn't that she wanted to stay in the town, but she just felt safer with him around. Feeling a little nauseous, she got up out of her bed, and walked out to the bathroom down the hall, where she proceeded to puke her brains out.

On the lower level, Vincent Valentine had been reading. He had come across the book during one of his many searches of the library in the back of the mansion. At first, it wasn't too particularly interesting. It was merely the story of a fictional land, where the average height of a person was around 3'4" and things were out of whack in their government. Certainly, the descriptions of the characters caught his eye, especially the one green person in the whole world. He felt that if she were real, she would understand exactly how he felt.

Deciding to make certain that Yuffie was safe, he got up off the couch and walked up the stairs, only to find the bathroom door cracked slightly. Upon opening it, he found Yuffie, curled up in the fetal position on the floor, wallowing in a pool of her own vomit. He scooped her up, and rushed down the stairs and out of the door, heading towards the one place that could help her at this point.

Several hours later

"Mr. Valentine?" The doctor looked around the waiting room for the soul belonging to the name. Needless to say, he was a little shocked when Vincent stood up and began walking towards him. Who wouldn't be? When the average person stands around 5'8", Vincent, who stood around 6', would be a shock to anybody who wasn't expecting it. "Well, doc? How is she?" The doctor, having recovered from the shock of seeing the raven-haired man for the first time, ran his right hand through his hair. "She's gonna be just fine. She just needs to rest more. And she might ask for some weird things, but don't worry. It's all completely normal." He then wrote a name, phone number, and address on a sheet of paper. Handing it to Vincent, he said, "Take her to see this specialist in three months.

Needless to say, Vincent was a little confused. "What do you mean? Why a specialist? And why does she have to wait three months?" The blonde doctor was a little confused by all this. "But I thought that... you… were…" Vincent looked back at him. "What? What did you think I was?" The doctor adjusted his glasses. "I thought that you were her husband." Vincent looked at the man with a look that practically screamed, "Do I look like the kind of guy who would do anything to her?" The doctor then pulled Vincent into his office, and explained the whole situation to him.

"She's what!?" the doctor looked back at him. "That's right. Mr. Valentine. She's pregnant. Now you might want to let her tell you again, but you have to find a noninvasive way of bringing it up. Try around dinner or when you are sitting and reading. However you decide to bring it up, just be careful." Vincent stared at the floor. "Yeah. And I think I know who did it to her as well." The doctor turned to a fresh sheet of paper and clicked his pen into the writing position. "Alright. Why don't we get to the bottom of this."

"A couple of months ago, she was raped after leaving a bar. She wasn't drinking, but the guy who did it was. Don't even bother telling the police, because I turned over his bloody body to them. She won't go anywhere without me now." The doctor looked up. "Why is that," he questioned. Vincent looked the MD straight in the face. "Because I saved her. Saved her before he could kill her."

The doctor stopped writing, and looked over at Vincent. "Okay. Then we know who the father was, but you won't want her anywhere near him. I'm assuming the police have told you about the trial date?" Vincent merely nodded an affirmative. "Alright then. When that day comes, she can go to the court as a witness, but you are to go with her. Tell them it is for safety reasons. You can take her home now."

Upon arriving back at the mansion, Yuffie ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. Again. Vincent figured that he had better get used to it. So he went into the kitchen and pulled out a cookbook that was filled with recipes from Wutai. He turned to the one Yuffie had told him about years ago, and began cooking. Even he had to admit, the concoction smelled and sounded quite appealing.

Upstairs, Yuffie heard the sounds of a skillet going, which meant that Vincent was making dinner. She wondered what he could be making, but decided that she could wait until it was finished. So she went downstairs and into the library to read for a while. After what seemed to her like two hours, she heard the sound of his footsteps entering the room, and turned around. "Heya, Vin!" Vincent looked back at her, a look of nervousness on his face. Yuffie, not being totally clueless, inquired as to the reason behind it. He just shrugged it off, saying that it "was nothing. Dinner's ready."

In the dining room, Yuffie sat in her usual spot next to the gunman, and they quietly shared the meal he had cooked. About halfway through, Yuffie broke down. "Alright already. I'm pregnant. I feel so dirty." Vincent was taken aback by this outburst. "Yuffie," he said, "I already know. The doctor told me this morning. How long have you known?" Yuffie looked back at him. "Two weeks." The she got out of her chair, went over to his, and began to sob uncontrollable into his shoulder. Vincent merely sat there, unsure of how to respond. The ninja's sobbing was getting to be a little annoying, so he did exactly what he had seen Tifa do whenever Marlene or Denzel got hurt. He comforted her. "It'll be alright," he said. "I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you."

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: When things begin to get more complicated, Vincent calls in some re-enforcements. Tifa arrives on the scene, Cloud in tow, and they help Vincent get the house ready for three occupants instead of two. Next Instance: Helping Hands.

A.n./ - Yes, this is technically a sequel to my previous fic, Genesis War. And yes, it has been edited to comply with the rules of this site, this means that the uncut version is only available in an email, so if you want the full story, then you have to 1) leave me a message asking for it, or 2) email me. If you email me, kindly place uncut chapter 1 as the subject. That will let me know that you are requesting the uncut version of this document, and that you are from any case, as always, read and review! I love to her what you have to say, but remember: flames will be completely and utterly ignored!

Thanks!

- athrun


	2. Helping Hands

Warning: This fic contains swearing, violence, and adult situations. If you are under 18 turn back now! Otherwise, I am not responsible for what happens if your parents read this! Additionally, possible OOC moments.

Disclaimer: Nope. Final Fantasy VII is not mine. Never has been, and never will be. So please don't sue me!

Light in the Darkness

By athrunzala

Instance 2:

Helping Hands

"Yuffie," Vincent said, "they won't hurt you. I won't let them. I'll protect you." The Wutaian looked up from his shoulder, her face red from crying. "Thank you," she said as he helped her up the stairs and into her room. "Vincent?" "Hmm?" "Will you be there when that ass is on trial?" Vincent nodded, and Yuffie fell asleep, confident that he would always be there to protect her. However, her dreams were of the exact opposite nature. In her dreams, she was on the run from her attacker for what seemed like hours. When she finally stopped, she was captured, tortured, and forced into prostitution by her assailant. And Vincent was nowhere in sight.

When she would wake from her tortured sleep, her screams would see Vincent running to her bedside to reassure her that everything was okay. It was like this for several weeks. Then the weird cravings hit. As Vincent knew a bit about cooking, but next to nothing about home decorating, he called Reno and Tifa to help him. Cloud and Rude showed up, but that was to give Vincent a chance to get a decent amount of sleep. If he didn't sleep, the gunman could be downright ornery. Additionally, they were even able to offer him advice on not being so gloomy, which was kind of shocking coming from Cloud.

As they all sat down to dinner, Cloud and Rude were ready to shoot daggers at Reno. Apparently, Reno and Tifa had decided to sneak off together, and they had been discovered the moment Reno had his hand up Tifa's shirt. This had earned Reno a smack upside the head from Rude, but Cloud was still contemplating how many limit techniques he would assault the lecherous red head with. And he was fast approaching seven. It was lucky for Reno that Yuffie had helped Vincent with the dinner, otherwise, Cloud would not only inflict serious pain on him, but he would not be waking up. Cloud, as it turned out, is a sucker for good food.

Yuffie was looking around the table, thinking about how nice it might be if they had some designer table coverings when Tifa said her name. Suddenly feeling exhausted, the ninja excused herself from the table and went upstairs to her room. She was followed by Tifa who knew that something else was bothering the girl. When they both reached the room, Tifa looked at Yuffie and inquired as to what was exactly happening. This, of course, caused Yuffie to dissolve into a sobbing mass on the floor.

"What if the kid is exactly like his father? What if her decides that what his real dad did was the right thing to do? What if…?" she was cut off when Tifa put her hands on the her shoulders. "Yuffie," the brunette said, "you've got to stop worrying about the 'what if' and focus on the what is. I didn't follow you because Vincent asked me to, but because I care about you as my friend. You've got to listen to me. There are things that happen. And sometimes, they are bad. But look at it this way. You don't have to run away." Yuffie looked back up at her friend. "You really mean it?" Tifa got the ninja a Kleenex and helped her wipe her tear-streaked face. "I'll tell you exactly what I told Cloud. Even though bad things happen, they still happen, and occasionally, good comes out of them." Yuffie looked up at the brunette. "You really mean it?" Tifa looked back and nodded.

Tifa then turned around and left the room to head back downstairs, leaving Yuffie alone in the room. The ninja got up, got into her bed, and fell asleep. For the first time in months, her dreams were not tortured. She was actually enjoying this one. In her dream, she was sitting under a tree watching her children play. As they played, she looked over at her husband and smiled. And he smiled back. She was happy. One of the kids ran over to him and she laughed as he was led away by the hand to "come and kill it". Whatever "it" was. And she laughed when he came back, a small monkey perched on his shoulder.

Apparently, the small mammal had been hiding in the tree their kids were climbing, and they had startled it almost as much as it had them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened them, she was back in her room in the Shin-Ra mansion, and it was really late. Like 3 AM late. Feeling not only hungry but alone, she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, where she was able to "pilfer" a bag of Oreos, some peanut butter, some pickles and a couple of cans of cherry soda. She then headed towards the staircase that led to the basement laboratory, which was where she was certain she could find her protector.

In the basement, Vincent was busy reading over some research notes that he had found. They detailed the exact procedures that had been used to cause Sephiroth's genetic enhancements, and, despite being quite inhumane, were incredibly intriguing. He was just about to open another notebook when he heard the door to the room he was in open. He stood up just in time to see Yuffie attempting to not only open the door, but also carry the food that she had grabbed from the fridge.

"Yuffie," the gunman said without much hesitation. "What are you doing with all of that?" Yuffie looked back at him and smiled. "I'm eating for two now, remember? This thing woke me up!" the ex-Turk had to try his hardest to choke back the laugh that was dying to burst from his mouth. Even so, a small chuckle slipped out. "Vin, did you just laugh?" he looked back at her, his face now bearing a look of regret at even having thought that her comment was funny. "You wanna talk about it?" Yuffie looked at the floor. "Yeah. I guess so. What's the worst that could happen, right?" Vincent nodded and led her into the basement study, where they sat and ate Oreos until the sun came up.

Several more weeks would go by, and through it all, Tifa was there to help. Cloud was still attempting, albeit unsuccessfully to run his delivery service, and Reno and Rude were busy playing bodyguard to Rufus and Reeve. It was on one such day, that the pair was escorted to the courthouse in Edge to be present at the rapist's trial. Yuffie, of course, was the star witness. Upon arrival, Vincent was asked to leave his gun at the door, as the police didn't want to have to have any more bullets removed from the defendant's body. "Vinny, be honest. How many times did you actually shoot that guy?" Vincent seemed to stare off into space as he counted the number of bullets. "…5…6…7…8… 9. Nine times." Yuffie shoved her head into her hands, and walked into the courthouse, followed by her 'savior'. "What? The bastard deserved the gift I gave his dumb ass!"

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Trials are… well… trying. Not to mention the torture of having to see the accused again. When Yuffie takes the stand, what will happen? How will Vincent react to the rapist's actions? Next Instance: Trial and Error.

A.n./ - Yay! New chapter! Me so happy! I'm making Vincent really OOC in this one, but that's alright…. I think. He needs to have human emotions hidden somewhere in his tortured body. And I don't just mean below the belt! All of you who were expecting a lemon, forget about it! That rape scene in the first chapter was hard enough to write without my moral sensors overloading. Not to mention my grandparents possibly reading everything I type over my shoulder. I can't really write what I want yet I can. You know what I mean? And I know that there hasn't been much swearing yet, but that will change when I bring Barret into this whole spiel. Whee!

In any case, you know the drill! Please R&R!

Thanx!

- athrun


	3. Trial and Error

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or anything in it! Just the damn merchandise released to the public by Squeenix! Yay! Squeenix! ahem So please don't sue me!

Warning: Strong language is used in this chapter, and those who do not like hearing such words should turn away now. You have been warned. If not, then please, by all means, enjoy the fic!

Light in the Darkness

By: athrunzala

Instance 3:

Trial and Error

Two days ago

"Vincent, I can't do this." Yuffie was ready to throw up when she remembered the trail date that was fast approaching. She looked at her friend and protector, her eyes saying exactly what she was feeling. She really wanted him to tell the court what had happened, but there was no way that they were going to allow that. She had to go, and the gunman knew it. "Yuffie, you'll be just fine. I'll be right there with you the whole time."

She swallowed the lump that had been rising in her throat and entered the courtroom. However, upon seeing her assailant near the front, she froze and would not walk another step. "Yuffie," Vincent said to her, his cool and collected voice seeming to bring her back to her senses. "Huh?" she looked around, and saw that everybody was looking at her. "Yuffie, we have to sit down." Yuffie nodded and sat as far away from the defendant as she possibly could. As he had promised, Vincent sat right next to her.

When she was called by the prosecution as a witness, she felt weak. Vincent, however, was determined that she see this through. He helped her up to the witness stand, and then returned to his seat. After the prosecution had finished their questions, the defense attorney began to question her.

"Is it true that you have wanted to have a child for several years now?" The man looked at her, and she shuddered. "ye… Yes. But not this way." "But you plan to care for the child anyway?" "Yes." "Why not abort it if you don't want it?" "Because I…" "Then you admit that you have feelings for my client!" "OBJECTION!" The prosecutor could stand no more of this. "Your honor, the defense is badgering the witness!" The judge looked over at the defense counsel and, in a stern voice, said "There'll be none of that in my courtroom. "Sorry, your honor. Withdrawn." The attorney then turned back to Yuffie. "Is it true that the man who helped you up to the stand is responsible for my clients injuries?" "Objection. Relevance, your honor." The judge nodded. "Sustained."

"No further questions your." The prosecutor stood up. "Redirect, your honor." "Granted." She then turned to Yuffie. "How are you feeling right now?" "OBJECTION! Your honor, I don't see how the feelings of the witness are relevant to the proceedings." "Dismissed." "But… your honor…" "Once more, and you shall be found in contempt!" The defense sat back down.

"No further questions, your honor." "Very well. You may step down now, Mrs. Kisaragi."

The defense then stood up. "We cal Hymiga Ryanichi to the stand." When the defendant stood, Yuffie felt like she was going to loose all of the food she'd eaten over the past week. As soon as both sides had finished their own lines of questioning, the judge dismissed the jury to deliberate.

And then they waited. And waited. After what seemed like hours, Vincent tapped the prosecutor on the shoulder. "I'm gonna take her to got something to eat." The prosecutor nodded and signaled the bailiff to escort the two down to the lunchroom.

Yuffie definitely felt better once there was food in her stomach, as the life she was well aware of was not beating her insides to hell. "Listen, Yuffie, no matter what the verdict, I will be there for you." The ninja looked back and smiled. "Thank you, Vincent."

They had no sooner finished their lunch when the bailiff came to bring them back. The jury was returning from deliberations as they entered the courtroom. When the judge re-entered, the jury was asked to sit.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The head juror stood. "We have your honor." The judge looked at the piece of paper in his hand before returning it to the bailiff, who gave it back to the juror. "On the first count of the indictment, assault in the first degree, how do you find? "We find the defendant, Hymiga Ryanichi, guilty." The judge then moved to the next item on his list. "On the second count of the indictment, rape in the first degree, how do you find?" The juror adjusted his glasses. "We find the defendant guilty." The judge banged his gavel when the defendant attempted to rush the jury box. "Bailiff, take the defendant into custody, we shall meet tomorrow at 11 AM for sentencing.

As they led Hymiga away, he was shouting. "I'll get out of that hell hole they're gonna put my ass in! And when I do, I'm gonna kill all of you fuckers! Starting with the damned judge and that little whore in the front row! You bitch! You move from one man to the next without any fucking respect for their fucking feelings! I'll kill your stupid fucking Wutaian ass and the little fucker inside you! You hear me? I'll kill all of you mother fucking sons of…" The bailiff gagged him, preventing him from ranting any further.

Vincent looked at Yuffie, who was now shaking uncontrollably. "Lets go home." The trial over, they left the court and headed back to mansion. Upon arrival, Yuffie rushed into the first bathroom she saw and vomited.

To Be Continued…

Next Time: When a hurdle arises, your first instinct is to jump over it. For Yuffie, however, this might not be as easy a jump as she thought. Next Instance: Matters of Time.

A.n./ - Well? Was I justified in posting that warning at the beginning of the chapter? I personally think that guy swore more than the rest of the cast of VII combined! Oh yeah, and before I forget, the name for the defendant took three days to come up with. Yeah that's right. During that time, I was screwing around and just watching things on TV. Things like Bleach. Yeah. Bleach is a great fucking series! REEEEENJIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Oh gawd. Slipped into a fan boy moment! Sorry about that.

In any case, you know the drill! R&R for more stuff!


	4. Matters of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII! I am only a pathetic fan boy who has nothing better to do with his time at the moment! Please don't sue me!

Warning: Potential OOC moments and possibly more swearing! You have been warned!

Light in the Darkness

By: athrunzala

Instance 4:

Matters of Time

It was around 3 am when Yuffie awoke to a pain that was so intense, she was certain that it was going to rip her body apart. Not wanting to wake anybody, she attempted to stifle the screams, but it didn't work. Vincent was up the stairs and at her side faster than Cloud could kill a Shadow Creeper. Rushing her out of the door, he practically flew to the hospital. Upon arrival, the doctors immediately rushed Yuffie into the ICU. Even though they knew that it wasn't exactly necessary, they did anyways (The crime rate was generally really low around the region anyway, and the worst thing they had had was a broken leg the previous day.).

Vincent, meanwhile, was pacing around the living room, waiting for news of any kind from the surgeons. Obviously he was nervous. _I said I'd protect her. Fat lotta good that did her. Just like Lucrecia._ He just couldn't shake the images. Lucrecia, the only other woman he had actually cared about, hooked up to machines while he just watched, helpless from his containment tank. Now, it seemed as though it was happening all over again.

When the head surgeon came into the waiting room, the gunman rushed over to him, ready to pummel him unless he got answers. However, upon realizing that this was the same doctor who had helped them the last time, he stopped. "How is she?" the doctor looked back and, in the calmest voice, gave the former Turk the news. Apparently there were some complications with the pregnancy. She would have to remain in the ICU overnight for observation, and from, there, it was all touch and go. Despite his pleading to stay all night, Vincent was sent home.

The next day, Vincent got a phone call telling him that it was alright for Yuffie to come home. But she was to remain on bed rest until she gave birth. While this made the gunman more relaxed, he was certain that it would annoy Yuffie to no end. She was quite hyper, and didn't like to stay in one place for too long. But Vincent was certain that he could keep her still.

Upon their arrival back at the mansion, Vincent carried Yuffie, who was now at the end of the first trimester up to her room. He was about to turn and leave when Yuffie said, "Wait. Stay here with me." "But there are no chairs," he protested. "I know. Stay here in my bed." Not wanting to scare her any further, he tried to refuse, but gave in when she said the she would chase him all over the planet if he even thought about leaving. So he sat on her bed until she fell asleep.

The next day, Yuffie woke up late. She looked at the clock. "OHMIGAWD! Its 11 already! I should have been up hours ago!" Then she looked around the room, and saw Vincent asleep in a chair, which he had apparently dragged into the room. She suppressed the urge to giggle, and went downstairs to make breakfast for the two of them. _'Won't he be surprised…'_ was her only thought.

When Vincent awoke, he was greeted by the smell of bacon cooking. (A.n./ - Now come on, you all know how that smells! Yummy!) He followed the smell downstairs, and found Yuffie hard at work in the kitchen. "You know what the doctor told you. No leaving the bed until after the birth." Yuffie looked at him, a pouty smirk on her face. "But, Vin… you know me! I can't just lay around." The gunman smiled. "But you have to this time." He then thought about his next words, and deciding that there was no other way to put it, he added, "I'll do whatever you want." _'I'm probably gonna regret that...'_ upon hearing this, Yuffie nodded and told him that she wanted breakfast in bed, and that he should join her. Naturally, he obliged.

Two more months passed, and Vincent was starting to loose his mind. The more pregnant the ninja got, the more demanding she became. And the mood swings were another thing. Initially, he said that his transformations were just like that, but none of them would complain about dinner not being spicy enough, or the soda not being cold enough, even though there was only so much any man could do. Once month six hit, Vincent called in the reinforcements.

Tifa arrived, as did Cloud and Reno. Reno was a little miffed for having to leave Rude, but he got over it when he was told that they would be helping Vincent to regain his sanity. Tifa arrived, with Marlene and Elmyra in tow, and they ushered the shaking mass of hair, skin, metal, and fabric that was once Vincent Valentine out of the house. Cloud looked at him and shook his head. "Come on. We're getting you to a bar." Reno smirked. "And I've got the perfect place picked out." Cloud glanced over at the Turk, a concerned look at his face. Reno put his hands up. "Don't worry. It isn't any of the places I frequent." Cloud looked back at Vincent. "Just give me a stiff drink," the gunman muttered.

Back in the mansion, Tifa was surprised at the state of things. Where the people under Genesis' control had attacked her, there was new flooring, and the whole place was almost antiseptic. And there was the sound of a television coming from the upper floor. Following it, they found a very pregnant Yuffie, who, being unable to fit into her own clothes, was wearing a medical robe that Vincent had found in the basement storage closets. "Hey, Teef! What's up?" The bartender looked back. "Nothing much. And before you ask, Vincent is with Cloud and Reno. He's perfectly safe. We're here as his replacements."

elsewhere

On their way to the bar, they passed a jewelry store, and Vincent asked then to hold up while he went inside. When he came back out, he had a bag. "What's that?" the red head asked. "A special order. Paid for it three months ago. Finally came in yesterday." Vincent smiled and took the package out of the bag. Upon seeing it, Cloud and Reno's jaws hit the floor. It was a jewel-encrusted bracer with five Materia slots in it. "Whoa, Trigger! Where'd you get the money for this piece of work?" Odd jobs and my salary from the WRO." Cloud nodded. "I know who that's for." Vincent smiled and nodded back. "You got it, Cloud. It's for Yuffie. Mine won't be in until later this year. Different material is being used to make it."

That business finished, the trio headed off to the bar. Upon their arrival, Vincent and Cloud headed straight to the bar, while Reno hit up the bathroom. The bartender turned around to face the two AVALANCHE members. "Good day. My name is Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie. Anything you need, just ask." The two then ordered their drinks. Vincent had ordered a Hennessey and Coke, and Cloud ordered a simple Screwdriver. When Reno arrived, he ordered sake. "Little miss hyper driving you crazy?" Vincent looked at the Turk. "Hell yes." They all laughed, which was surprising considering that Vincent hadn't ever laughed since the other two had met him.

back at the mansion

Yuffie was having the time of her life. Tifa had decided to throw an impromptu baby shower, and had invited all of her girlfriends from when she was a child, as well as some of the new friends that she had. Obviously, Shelke arrived last. There was alcohol, but Yuffie was allowed to go nowhere near it. Despite it being a spur of the moment thing, nearly every possible thing that you could imagine needing for a baby arrived almost at once. _'Won't Vincent be surprised…'_

The ninja was enjoying this reprieve from being pregnant so much, that she was shocked when the baby kicked hard. Tifa, seeing her friend's face, ran over to her. "You okay?" Yuffie smiled and looked back at the brunette. "I'm alright. It just kicked me, that's all."

meanwhile, back at the bar

"Hey! Shpiky! What the hell you doin' here, foo?" The trio turned around to see a very drunk and highly unpredictable Barret Wallace swagger over to them. The closer he got the more apparent it became that the Corel man was three sheets to the wind. It was only when Barret got over to them that they realized that he was easier to talk to when sloshed.

Sleep was one of the things that never had come easily for Vincent, but tonight, he was certain that he would want it. Ever since they had arrived, Barret had talked nonstop. Apparently, getting him to talk wasn't the trick; it was getting him to shut up. After several rounds of Jose Cuervo and various other alcoholic beverages, Cloud and Reno were forced to drag an enraged Vincent out of the bar, following a near shooting rampage that almost occurred when the gunman was cut off from the bathroom. "Alright, Trigger! We get the point. Don't get between you and the pisser!" Vincent slumped in their arms and looked up at Reno. "Damn straight."

Back at the mansion, Tifa's phone rang. When she picked up, Cloud told her that they were on their way back, carting an inebriated Turk with them. Assuming that Reno had had too much to drink, Tifa put on her gloves the moment she hung up. "They're on their way here," the brunette told everybody.

Walking up the path that led to the house, Vincent pulled the package out of Cloud's sword holster, which was where he had decided to keep it while they were at the bar. The blonde was dumbfounded. "That's why I thought I had left a sword in there!" Vincent looked back and explained. "I'm sorry about not asking first, but it's the last place that anybody would look for something like this." Reno merely scratched his head and smiled.

Once inside the door, the trio was greeted by silence and darkness. Instinctively, Vincent drew the Cerberus from its holster, Cloud grabbed Tsurugi from its sheath, and Reno pulled out his EMR. The three then proceeded into the living room, where Reno was taken out by a fist covered in black leather. There was a slight thud as he hit the opposite wall and slumped on the floor. And, as we all know, there is nothing like a fight to sober a man up. "Tifa! Calm down! Reno wasn't the one who was waaaay drunk. It was Vincent." The brunette stepped out of the shadows and into full view. "Oh! Sorry, Reno!" The red head stood up and rubbed his lower back. "Damn, Cloud! Don't ever piss her off! She's got a hell of a right hook!" The blonde looked back at his friend. "Trust me, I know."

Two more months passed. Nobody mentioned the "fight" between Reno and Tifa, and nobody hinted as to a re-match. Yuffie finally got over the morning sickness around the seventh month, and month eight went by without any problems. Everybody, even Rufus Shinra, had their fingers crossed. They were all hoping that the last month would come and go, so they could get Yuffie off of the "inactive" list, and back to work. Tifa just wasn't any good at keeping the peace between Wutai and Kalm. Yuffie and Vincent, on the other hand, were apparently the experts on the subject.

As with all things, the expected due date came, and nature decided to pull a fast one. Another two weeks would pass before…

"Vinnie… Hey…. Vinnie…." The Wutaian shook the gunman a little harder. He rolled over on the couch and looked up at the ninja. "Wassgoinon?" He said, still half asleep. "Vinnie, it's time."

To Be Continued…

Next Time: At the hospital, Yuffie is rushed into the delivery room. As everybody waits, memories are revisited, and old friendships are renewed. Next Instance: Welcoming.

A.n. / - Wow. Chapter 4. Finally, after five months of writers block, I get this done. And, ohmigawd! I gave a cliffhanger! Haha! I guess that is one of the perks that comes with being the author.

Tidus runs into room, screaming his head off. Hides behind the author 

Tidus: Save me! He's out to kill me!

athrun: Who? Who's out to kill you?

Ichigo bursts through the door, Zangetsu in hand 

Ichigo: Get back here! I'm gonna konso you, if it's the last thing I do!

Tidus: o.0'

athrun: --' Oh, good lord. Ichigo, you are not allowed to send people from other series to the other side.

[ahem Where was I? Oh yeah. Please Read and Review. That's the deal with these things. Does anybody even read these things? Oh well! Until next time!


	5. Welcoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus or anything associated with it. So please don't sue me over this! Arigato!

Notice: There is a reference to a couple having sex in this chapter, but they are married, and are both over 18 years old.

Light in the Darkness

By: athrunzala

Instance 5:

Welcoming

As with all things, the expected due date came, and nature decided to pull a fast one. Another two weeks would pass before…

"Vinnie… Hey…. Vinnie…." The Wutaian shook the gunman a little harder. He rolled over on the couch and looked up at the ninja. "Wassgoinon?" He said, still half asleep. "Vinnie, it's time."

It was those three words that prompted the Turk to jump up from where he had been sleeping and come to his feet. It also didn't take long for him to notice that Yuffie was crying. "Yuffie?" The Wutaian looked back at her husband. "I-It's nothing. I-I'm fine."

Of course he didn't believe that for a second, but he decided that it was better that she go to the hospital instead of him attempting the whole thing in the mansion, so he picked her up and walked down the stairs and out of the mansion, and down the walk to Tifa's truck.

Later, at the hospital, Vincent was nervously pacing in the waiting room. He had found out from Yuffie what was worrying her. It was what the doctor hadn't told him. The birth could possibly kill her. And that scared him. He couldn't imagine life without her in it.

"Vincent." The raven haired man looked over at the door to see Cloud, Reno, Tifa, Reeve, and Shelke standing there. "She's gonna be all right, Vincent," Tifa said. "If there's one thing that I know Yuffie to be, it's stubborn. She won't go out without a fight." Vincent looked over at the brunette and collapsed into the nearest chair. "But… but… she could…." And he began to do something that he hadn't done in decades. He began to cry.

In the delivery room, Yuffie was hooked up to every possibly monitor imaginable. And the results that were displayed were not good. The ninja was barely alive, but her will to live was not diminished. She was giving the birth her all. And she would take care of this child. She had to live. Not only for the child, but for him. She had to live for Vincent.

Several hours went by without a word from the doctors. Vincent had been calmed down, and was now down in the cafeteria, attempting to eat the pizza that Cloud had purchased for him. When Cloud's phone rang, however, it was decided that he would not be allowed to finish his food. He was drug out of the cafeteria and back up to the maternity ward, where a doctor had just said his name. Upon entering, the doctor took him aside and broke the good and bad news to him. When he returned, Vincent dropped to the floor and buried his head in his hands. After about five minutes of this, he got up and walked over to the room that Yuffie was in. He opened the door and entered.

When she heard the door open, Yuffie attempted to sit up, but she gave up after she started to cough violently. "Heya, Vin." She smiled and looked up at him. "Yuffie, are you…" "Alright? Yeah. I should be out of here in a few days. They just want to keep me here for a few weeks to be safe." After Saturday, would you come and get the kid?" "Yuffie, the baby needs a name." "I know. But I want you to make that choice. You are listed as the father on the birth certificate." Vincent looked back at the door. "Hey! I see that, you know! I'm gonna be alright. You just watch. They'll let me out of here in two to three days! You'll see. Vincent?" This was completely out of character for her, so he knew that he had better listen. "Yes, Yuffie?" The Wutaian looked back at her friend and husband. "If… if I die, promise me you'll take care of the kid." Vincent took her hand in his, and nodded.

He was about to leave the room when the nurse came in, chart in hand, as to inquire about the child's name. Vincent looked at the nurse and said, "Boy or girl?" The blonde nurse looked back at him and informed him that the baby was male. "Alright then," the gunman said. "His name is Gin. Gin Valentine." The nurse looked back at him. "And how do you spell that?" Vincent slapped his forehead with the palm of his left hand. "Jee-Ai-Ehn." "Alright. Thank-you." And then the nurse turned and left, followed by Vincent. "I'll be back on Saturday. I promise."

Back at the mansion, Tifa and Cloud volunteered to stay with Vincent for the week, so they were there on Saturday, when Vincent went to the hospital to get his son. The doctors wouldn't let Yuffie go yet, so she was a little miffed about not going home with Gin, but she agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry.

As the weeks went by, Yuffie's condition worsened. She was refusing to eat anything, and was beginning to get sicker than any person ever should be. The sicker she got, the less she ate. After two weeks of this, Vincent was called in.

Upon his arrival, the doctors broke the news to the gunman. As far as they could tell, the love of his life was only going to live for another week, at the most. Before he could even ask about staying at the hospital, he was told that all the machines had been removed, and was given instructions to take the ninja home, so she wouldn't have to suffer the indecency of death in the ICU. The raven-haired gunman took a minute to let it all sink in, and, having thoroughly calmed himself, he went to where she was and took her out of the hospital.

Once out, Yuffie returned to normal. She began eating normally, and was acting like her old self again. And this included her mannerisms. One week came and went, and Yuffie didn't die. Another two went by, in fact, without incident. As time passed, she actually got stronger and healthier. As her strength increased, her friends began to stop worrying about her death that was prophesied by the hospital staff.

Five years passed. As they did, Yuffie and Vincent grew closer than they ever had been. The last time that they were this close, it had been their wedding night, and Yuffie had insisted that he use a condom. But that didn't worry them until now. Yuffie was adamant on having Vincent's child, and there was nothing that anybody could do to dissuade her. So, things progressed, as things tend to do. And it wasn't long before Yuffie was pregnant. This time, willingly.

It was about three months into this particular pregnancy that the ninja began to feel some minor pains that she just assumed were the child kicking. It was not until she passed out during lunch that Vincent had to take her to the hospital.

After about what seemed like days, the doctor came out. "You had better say your goodbyes." Vincent fell to the floor. Through his tears, he managed to ask exactly how long she had. The doctor shook his head. "Not long." Vincent regained his composure, but knew that he would loose it the moment he went into the room. "Can you call these numbers?" the gunman asked, handing a folded piece of paper to the doctor. The man nodded and headed to the office phone.

It wasn't long before the waiting room was filled with members of not only AVALANCHE, but Shin-Ra and the WRO as well. Only those who knew her best went to say goodbye. All the others were there in a support role. The only person who was not in attendance was Barret, but that was because he felt he had to keep Marlene and Denzel under 24 hour surveillance.

The only two who seemed to never leave the room were Vincent and Tifa. "Vincent," the brunette said, the most caring tone in her voice, "everybody has to go some time." The gunman looked back at her and nodded. "I know that. But this would be the second one to die." Tifa helped her friend up, and took him out to the waiting room. "Tifa, I want to be there when… when she…" and the former Turk collapsed onto the floor, tears in his eyes.

The same nurse who had been there in the Maternity ward came out of Yuffie's room. "She's asking for a Vincent Valentine." Vincent collected himself and re-entered the room. "Vincent?" the ninja looked like she had seen hell. She was weaker than she had ever been, and could barely move her head. The gunman walked over to his wife. "Yuffie, please! Don't die. Let me help you. Just don't die!" He leaned over her limp form and put his right arm under her body, lifting her up as he did so. As he cradled her, she breathed her last breath and went completely limp in his arms. As he got up, he turned to the nurse at the door, and checked the 'no autopsy' box on her clipboard. He then walked out of the ward and the hospital.

Fin

A.n/ - Well? What did you think? This makes the story a total of eleven chapters. That is, there are six in Genesis War, there are five here, so that makes this saga eleven chapters long. Hey! There's enough information here to make a short anime! Ha ha! I never looked at it like that until now! In any case, I might just sequel this one. But I'm not sure. I need to know exactly what you all think. Again, if you want the un-edited version of chapter 1, you'll have to either leave me a message or send me an email with uncut chapter 1 as the subject.

Or, now, there is a third method. I'm going back and re-writing Genesis War and this fic as two single chapter stories. They have added information that was not in the original drafts of either story, and will be available for email distribution within a few months. Thank you for your continued support and reviews.

See ya next time!

- athrun


End file.
